1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light source device and a liquid crystal display employing the same.
2. Related Background Art
A liquid crystal display used in a car navigator or the like includes a backlight as a light source. The backlight includes a discharge tube, in which a discharge medium is sealed, and electrodes provided inside or outside the discharge tube. A voltage is applied to the electrodes from a driving circuit. To block influences of noises generated by the driving circuit, the driving circuit is disposed distantly from the backlight.
Recently, demands have increased for liquid crystal displays smaller in size and thinner in thickness. However, it has been difficult to sufficiently reduce the size of a conventional liquid crystal display in which a driving circuit is arranged distantly from a backlight. On the other hand, in the case where a driving circuit is provided closer to a backlight, noises generated by the driving circuit affect the discharge in some cases.